


Come With Me

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: “I don’t know,” he said softly.Phichit stared at him for a moment longer before sighing, “I thought I would at least try.”He said it so casually that it made Yuuri heart ache slightly.





	Come With Me

“Come with me to Thailand,” Phichit voice rang out as they lay cuddled up in bed together.

“Huh?” Yuuri mumbled sleepily.

“Come with me to Thailand,” Phichit repeated, causing him groan as he shifted around till his chin was resting on Phichit’s chest. He opened his eyes and immediately got lost in Phichit’s dark grey eyes. He couldn’t help but be reminded of a storm whenever he locked gazes with Phichit.

“You want me to come with you?” he questioned, unsure if he was hearing correctly.

“Yes,” Phichit said with a nod.

He stared as his best friend, and he supposed he could technically call themselves boyfriends as well, even if they had never defined it as such.

They were friends, that kissed, made out and sometimes slept together, in both the innocent and non-innocent way.

“I don’t know,” he said softly.

Phichit stared at him for a moment longer before sighing, “I thought I would at least try.”

He said it so casually that it made Yuuri heart ache slightly.

He loved Phichit, but he supposed he was just always scared of taking that next step. Of accepting that they might actually be dating.

“Take me out tomorrow,” he found himself demanding in a moment of panic. He would be leaving for Japan in just under a weak and he was going to be losing one of the most important things in his life.

“Always,” Phichit said while planting a kiss on his forehead and rubbing his back soothingly, clearly picking up on his panic. “Like I could refuse a request from my Yuu-chan.”

Yuuri buried his face into Phichit’s chest and if he clung a little tighter onto the younger man that night, Phichit never mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161840270430/okay-one-last-prompt-after-viktors-first)


End file.
